Supported Mods
The following mods are supported in V16. For most of these mods, you only need to install and run them alongside Legacy and then Legacy will automatically patch itself to provide special content and features. You can find a list of non-displayable special items added by supported mods here. Please note that support only applies to the original mod file and will not function with a custom merged package! So you will need to re-merge your package without these mods and run them separately to gain the additional museum content. * by clintmich A room opens in the hall of oddities with displays for all the lore friendly items from SUT. There are no displays for ninja dolls, mint plates or modern looking banjos. *BadGremlins Great JarHunt A gallery exhibit opens in the hall of oddities for all jars. No spot is provided for the MUS-TARD jar * BadGremlins Captured Fairies by badgremlin The arboretum in the hall of natural science gets a pair of shelves next to it where you can place the fairy cages and free the fairies into the exhibit *Konahrik's Accoutrements The dragonborn hall adapts to have mannequins for all of the dragon priests so you can display the armor from this mod. The mannequins are also set to accept the robes (light or armored) as well as replica dragon priest masks via the main prep station. Also adds a quest display and related artifact displays to the hall. *Aetherium Armor and Weapons Hall of lost empires adapts to place a door under the base of the steps that leads to an exhibit room called the Aetherium Collection where you can display both varieties of the UNENCHANTED versions of the gold or silver aetherium items. The aetherium forge display appears inside this new hall but the original display will need to be manually disabled if it has already been enabled and the patch installed mid play through. *Dev Aveza Airship Legacy has an instanced static version of the airship that has specific ports it can move to. With the patch and original mod, the instanced version is removed and the original Dev Aveza is used instead. The patch removes all the Thalmor, removes the scaffold leading up and disables the dock and ship until after shattered legacy is done and the guild is built, then the ship and dock are added. The ship has two interior options per the official mod, and the classic version has linked storage with the safehouse just like the default legacy instanced version of the ship. *Alternate start - Live Another Life Legacy has an activator placed at the start spot for the Solitude ship arrival start for LAL which disables after 12 game hours. If you choose this start, you get an option for the Relic Hunter start and new starting equipment. *Helgen Reborn Quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall as well as a display for the armors and one unique dagger. *Wyrmstooth Quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall and display for 3 unique weapons found during the mod quests. Additionally a dragon claw is added to the main claw display in the hall of heroes. *Hunterborn Various ingredients are added to the animal part/leather container list in the safe house so they sort properly. *Gray Cowl of Nocturnal A quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall which also has a display for all the unique items from the mod EXCEPT the cowl itself which is stored in the daedric gallery. Item displays can be placed any time. *Falskaar A quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall as well as displays for 3 unique weapons *Heavy Armory - New Weapons by PrivateEye *BadGremlins Trophy Heads by BadGremlin A trophy display for the heads is placed in the hall of secrets across from the contract skulls. *BadGremlins Something Fishy by BadGremlin Shelves are placed below the fish tank in the gallery of natural science which displays the fish bowl collection. The bowls are placed and the fish released into the tank. * Adds a room in the Hall of Oddities with displays for the unique weapons and armors the mod adds. * by TheModernStoryteller A quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall after finishing the good ending. * by Grantyboy050 A quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall after finishing the quest. * by FrankFamily Adds displays for its weapons. -SkyRe Reproccer ready (patch needed for some changes) -Supports "Hearthfires Multiple Adoptions" in the safehouse living space for up to 6 kids and spouse! -Supports Latest USKP changes other than mod dependent ones -Completely compatible with JK's Solitude and Dawn of Solitude without patching (Legacy is self patching) -Fully compatible with most weapon model replacers such as Unique Uniques, Unique Shapes for Unique weapons and Unique Weapons Remade with in game configuration features! Category:Extra Category:Needs clean-up